Sofia&Madeline the 1st Holiday in Enchancia
by blossom2014
Summary: A snowstorm prevents King Roland from returning home in time for the holidays. Sofia and Madeline lead the family on a brave expedition to find him, and show Amber that spending the holiday with loved ones is better than any present.


Holiday in Enchancia

Sofia and Madeline woke up, got out of bed, and dashed over to the windows. They saw snow falling over the already-white landscape.  
"It's snowing!" They cheered.  
They ran to wake up Robin, Mia and Clover.  
"Wake up!" Sofia sang.  
"Do I have to?" Clover mumbled, pulling an ear over his eyes.  
"It's Wassailia!" Madeline lifted up his ear.  
"Wasseilia..." Clover rolled over.  
"Come on, Clover!" Sofia urged. "It's our first Wasseilia in the castle!"  
"We don't want to miss a second of it!" Madeline added, as she and Sofia went to change into their Wasseilia clothes.  
Sofia/Madeline: On the coldest day of winter When snowflakes and ice play Everyone joins in the fun Of our favorite holiday  
Oh, Wasseilia Day is here The most magical time of year When all are filled with cheer It's Wasseilia Happy Wasseilia  
Sofia and Madeline went out into the corridor, meeting James and Amber, who were also wearing Wasseilia outfits.  
"It will be if I get that unicorn I've been asking for." Amber smiled.  
"Oh, Amber." Sofia chuckled.  
Sofia/Madeline: We and mom sing carols Every year around the tree By candlelight we spend the night As happy as can be  
"But here in the castle, we do things differently." Amber declared. "Let's show them."  
Downstairs, a fleet of servants were wheeling around tables full of festive food.  
James: There's a big Wasseilia party And it lasts all day and night With countless treats for us to eat Amber: Of each I'll take one bite  
All: Oh, Wasseilia day is here The most magical time of year When all are filled with cheer Amber: Oh, Wasseilia Sofia/Madeline: Wasseilia All: Happy Wasseilia  
They entered the throne room. There was a large pine tree with a pile of presents beneath it.  
Amber: And as night begins to fall Comes our favorite part of all Sofia/Madeline:When we light the special candle  
"No, not that." Amber shook her head.  
Amber: It's here in the hall When they hand us our gifts to open And we get what we've been hoping for  
All: Wasseilia Day is here The most magical time of year When all are filled with cheer Amber: It's Wasseilia Sofia/Madeline: Wasseilia All: Wasseilia  
Miranda: And I'm grinning ear to ear Cause the family that I hold so dear Will be so very near Sofia/Madeline/Miranda: On Wasseilia James: Wasseilia Amber: Wasseilia All: The most magical time of the year  
The tree's decorations lit up brightly.  
Where's dad?" James asked.  
"He had to go out." Miranda declared.  
"On Wasseilia?" Madeline gasped.  
"He said it was urgent royal business." Miranda told them. "But don't worry, he'll be back in time for the party."  
"Ohh, just as long as he's back to light the candle and open the presents!" Amber said excitedly. "Shall we count them?"  
"And guess what's inside?" James smiled.  
"Yes!" Amber squealed.  
"We're going to give Minimus his gift." Sofia told Miranda.  
"Okay, girls." Miranda smiled.  
"James, tell me if you see any shaped like a unicorn." Amber instructed.  
"Right, whatever." James sniggered.  
Sofia and Madeline made their way to the royal stables, Madeline carrying a covered backet. One horse sneezed as they entered.  
"I'm sorry, your majesties." He sniffed.  
"Oh, are you sick?" Madeline asked.  
"Uh, yeah." Minimus called from his stable. "They're all sick, expect for me, girls. But I'm sure it's only a matter of time before I get it too! But even with the germs, it's so great spending the holiday break with you."  
"We're glad the school let us bring you home." Sofia stroked Minimus' cheek.  
"And wait 'til you taste your gift." Madeline pulled off the basket's cover, revealing... "Candied carrots!"  
Minimus took a bite out of one.  
"Yum!" He smiled. "Oh, you're too nice to me, girls! Hold it, you're being way too nice to me. What's the catch?"  
A gust of freezing wind closed the stable door, causing Minimus to shiver and close his stable's gate.  
"Oh, that's all I need: germs and bad weather." He shivered again.  
"Oh, Minimus." Sofia chuckled. "We love it when it snows on Wasseilia!"  
Over in Dunwitty, Roland and Baileywick were at a shop. Roland was handed a wrapped present by the shopkeeper.  
"Thank you, kind woman!" He smiled.  
"This is your urgent royal business?" Baileywick asked.  
"I wanted to get the children a few last minute surprises." Roland declared, placing the present in the satchel Baileywick was carrying. "Aww, where's your holiday spirit, Baileywick?"  
"Back at the castle." Baileywick said blandly. "Where we should be."  
"Well, we're only a forest away." Roland pointed out.  
"Happy Wasseilia, your majesty!" The woman called as they left the shop.  
Roland and Baileywick boarded the royal coach.  
"Coachmen, to the castle!" Roland instructed.  
"And hurry!" Baileywick added.  
"Ya!" One of the coachmen tugged on the reins, setting them in motion.  
They left Dunwitty and entered the forest.  
"Yah!" The coachman snapped the reins. "Get up there!"  
The coach started rocking from side to side as it hit uneven terrain.  
"Whoa!" Roland yelped. "Just a little ice on the road, that's all..."  
The coach hit a patch of ice and bumped on a rock in the path. The impact caused the reins to break, and the horses to run off. The coach rolled down a snowy hill and landed on it's side.  
"Are you alright, your majesty?" Baileywick asked.  
"Yes, I believe so." Roland rubbed his head. "And you?"  
"I'm fine." Baileywick declared.

"We just need to..." Roland struggled to open the door. "This door is stuck."  
After a few hard shoves, Roland got the door open, and he and Baileywick climbed out.  
"Where... where are the horses?" He asked.  
"They ran off, your majesty." One of the coachmen said.  
Baileywick stumbled, and Roland pulled him back up.  
"Looks like the weather is taking a turn." Roland noted.  
"Are anyone of you gentlemen hurt?" A woodsman called from behind a tree. "I heard the crash!"  
The woodsman walked up to them.  
"Your majesty." He bowed to Roland.  
"Good sir, our coach slipped on the ice, and we could use some help getting back to the castle." Roland declared. "Do you have any horses we could borrow?"  
"I only have one horse sir, and he's yours if you want him." The woodsman announced. "But he's too old and slow to reach the castle before the blizzard hits."  
"How much time do we have?" Roland asked.  
"It'll be on top of us within the hour." The man answered. "But my cabin is nearby. You and your men can take shelter there until it passes."  
"That's very kind of you." Roland smiled. "But as you know, it's Wasseilia. I have to get back."  
"As you wish, sire." The woodsman nodded.  
"Your majesty, we must ensure your safety first and foremost." Baileywick declared. "You cannot ride through a blizzard. Please?"  
"Alright." Roland sighed. "Lead the way."  
Back at the castle, Miranda was looking out a window, trying to see if Roland had returned.  
"Where is he?" She sighed.  
"Mom, shouldn't dad be back by now?" Madeline asked, as the kids walked up to her.  
"I'm sure he'll be here... any minute." Miranda smiled hopefully.  
"But it's time for the party." Amber protested. "And we have so many presents to open!"  
"The party and the presents will just have to wait until your father gets home." Miranda declared as they walked down the stairs.  
The servants opened the front door, letting Constable Miles and a subordinant in.  
"Constable Miles." Miranda nodded. "Thank you for coming so quickly."  
"Your highness." Miles bowed.  
"The king should have been back hours ago." Miranda said.  
"Perhaps he was just delayed?" Miles suggested.  
"Perhaps." Miranda frowned. "But maybe someone should go out and make sure that's all it is."  
"Yes, of course your majesty." Miles agreed. "Wallace and I will set out immediately."  
"We want to go, too!" Sofia said as she and Madeline stepped forward.  
"If they're going, I'm going too." James added.  
"I'll... stay here and mind the presents." Amber stated.  
"Why don't we all go?" Miranda smiled. "We can take the flying sleigh, and, er... surprise the king! It'll be fun."  
Amber sat on the stairs pouted.  
"Alright Wallace, heat up the sleigh." Miles instructed.  
"I'll go get ready." Madeline declared.  
"Me, too!" James added.  
"Come on, Amber!" Sofia urged.  
"Oh, okay." Amber sighed, getting up.  
"Dress warmly." Miranda called. "Looks like the snow is picking up."

As Sofia and Madeline rushed into their bedroom, their animal friends shouted "Happy Wasseilia!"  
"Thanks." The girls muttered as they collected their hats and shawls.  
"Hey, where you rushin' off to?" Clover asked.  
"We're going to go look for dad." Madeline informed him, putting on her hat. "He should have been home by now."  
Sofia and Madeline dashed out again.  
"Hope he's okay." Robin declared.  
Out in the snow, the helpful woodsman led Roland and the others to his home.  
"Anna, we have a few extra guests for Wasseilia!" He announced as he entered.  
"King Roland?!" Anna gasped.  
"King Roland!" One of the two children smiled as they rushed over, bypassing their father and hugging Roland. "Happy Wasseilia, your majesty!"  
"Children, mind your manners." Anna admonished them.  
"Well, happy Wasseilia to you too!" Roland smiled as Anna put a blanket over him. "And thank you for taking us in."  
"Oh, please." Anna gushed, leading Roland over to the fire. "You must be freezing. Have a seat by the fire, your majesty. We don't have much, but what's ours is yours."  
A short while later, Roland and Baileywick were sitting by the fire.  
"Cup of tea, your majesty?" The girl offered.  
"Why, thank you." Roland smiled.  
"You're welcome." The girl giggled.  
"It's going to be a cold night." Anna shivered.  
"Well, at least the children will be safe and warm in the castle." Roland sighed.  
Back at the castle, the search party were preparing to get into the sleigh.  
"Wallace?" Miles called.  
"Yes, Constable Miles?" Wallace asked.  
"Where are the horses?" Miles inquired.  
"They're ill, sir." Wallace replied.  
"All of them?" Miles asked.  
"I'm afraid so, sir." Wallace shrugged.  
"Not all of them." Sofia smiled.  
Minimus was soon placed in the sleigh's reins.  
"I knew there was a catch." He groaned.  
Amber came outside, carrying a single present, while a maids carried the rest.  
"Oh, how is one horse going to carry all of us?" She asked.  
"Minimus can do it." Madeline declared.  
"I'm, uh... not so sure about." Minimus stuttered.  
"You'll be fine." Sofia whispered.  
"Well, if we're going to have any chance, we'd best travel lightly." Miles suggested.  
"But I am travelling lightly." Amber insisted. "Oh, fine."  
The maid went to put the presents back.  
"Alright, let's go." Miles said after everyone had boarded.  
Robin and Mia fluttered onto the rear of the sleigh as Clover hopped toward it.  
"I don't know about this." Robin murmured.  
"It's really cold out here!" Mia shivered.  
"Sofia and Madeline's dad's in trouble." Clover declared. "I wanna be the one to get him out."  
Clover struggled to get on.  
"Come on!" He groaned. "Help a bunny up!"  
Sighing, Robin helped Clover up.  
"Off we go!" Wallace snapped the reins. "Come on!"  
"Whoa, hey, okay!" Minimus yelped. "Guess we're doing this! Alright!"  
The sleigh slowly started moving, Minimus dragging it along.  
"Any time now!" Wallace prompted.  
"I should... have... eaten... a bigger... breakfast!" Minimus started flapping his wings, lifting the sleigh into the air. "Alright, whoa! Here we go, here goes nothing!"  
"Upsy, horsey!" Wallace called as they neared the end of the runway.  
"Whoa!" Minimus finally took off into the sky, taking the sleigh with him. "Okay, we're airborne! Alright, I just have to just keep flapping, just keep flapping... Ooh, wing cramp!"  
Amber looked back at the castle.  
"Goodbye, presents." She sighed.  
As the sleigh flew through the snowy skies, the passengers kept an eye out.  
"I don't see anything!" Madeline admitted.  
"I don't either!" Miranda despaired.  
"There's the road the king should be on." Miles pointed out. "But I don't see any coaches."  
"What's that?" Sofia pointed at something below.  
"Wallace, take us lower." Miles instructed.  
As they neared the ground, they saw two horses with broken reins run by.  
"It's the king's horses." Miles declared.  
"But where's the coach?" Amber asked.  
"I don't know." Miles admitted.  
The sleigh suddenly rocked from side to side.  
"A storm's blowing in." Miles noted. "We need to turn around, your highness."  
"We can't until we find dad!" Madeline insisted.  
"Madeline's right!" Sofia added.  
"Something happened to him!" Amber yelped.  
"Just a few more minutes, Constable?" Miranda urged.  
"We must get you back to the castle." Miles declared. "I'll go out and find him myself. I promise."  
"No mom, we have to keep looking!" Madeline declared.  
"Brace yourselves!" Miles called as a blast of wind rocked the sleigh.  
"What's happening?" Sofia asked.  
"It's a whiteout!" Wallace called.  
"There's too much snow!" Miles declared. "We have to land, now!"  
"Out here?!" Miranda asked.  
"Wallace, take us down!" Miles ordered.  
"Down, horse, down!" Wallace tugged the reins.  
"You mean land?" Minimus asked. "On what? I can't see anything out here!"  
Minimus swooped down, heading for a tree.  
"Tree, tree... ah!" He yelped ashe tore through the branches. "Ow, ow!"  
Minimus managed to land in a clearing.  
"Ah." He smiled.  
Everyone inside breathed a sigh of relief.

Wallace held the door open for everyone to get out.  
"What are we going to do now?" Madeline asked  
"We get back in the sleigh, Princess Madeline." Miles declared. "Draw the curtains and wait out the storm."  
"But it's getting dark." Miranda pointed out. "We could be out here all night."  
"Yes, we probably would, your majesty." Miles agreed. "The sleigh is built to keep out the cold. We'll be fine."  
"But what about dad?" Sofia asked.  
"We'll find him after the strorm clears." Miles pledged. "Wallace, light the lanterns."  
Well Wallace lit the lanterns, Miranda comforted Sofia and Madeline.  
"Is there anything else we can do?" Madeline asked.  
"I wish there was." Miranda sighed.  
"But if dad needs our help..." Sofia started.  
"I'm sure he's okay." Miranda said as she hugged her two girls.  
"How do you know, mom?" Madeline asked.  
"I just know." Miranda smiled. "You'll see."  
"We' better get inside now." Miles suggested  
"Um, me and Sofia need to check on Minimus first." Madeline proclaimed.  
"Okay, but be quick girls." Miranda nodded "Constable, let's take out some extra blankets for the children."  
"Right away, your majesty." Miles obeyed.  
The two girls walked over to Minimus.  
"Oh, Minimus." Sofia sighed. "I know mom said dad would be okay, but we can't just sit here all night!"  
"Sofia's right." Madeline nodded. "We have to do something!"  
"Oh, don't ask me." Minimus trembled. "I'm no good in a crisis, unless you need someone to panic uncontrollably; I'm really good at that."  
Sofia and Madeline's amulets started glowing.  
"Hey, your necklaces are glowing." Minimus pointed out. "Are they supposed to be doing that?"  
"Huh?" Sofia looked down. "Oh."  
"We'll be right back." Madeline declared as she and Sofia raced away from the carriage.  
As their amulets glowed brighter, princess Aurora suddenly appeared.  
"Princess Aurora!" Sofia gasped. "Have you come to help us?"  
"Oh, Sofia." Aurora smiled. "It's not my help you two need."  
"Yes, we do!" Madeline insisted. "Dad is missing! And we went out to find him, and now we're stuck out here, too, and... we're worried something bad happened to him!"  
"Oh, Madeline." Aurora smiled. "I could always count on my animal friends to help me through tough times... and so can you."  
Turning, Sofia and Madeline saw Clover, Robin and Mia coming over to them.  
"Clover Robin, Mia!" Sofia cheered  
"What are you doing out here?" Madeline asked.  
"We came to help you find your dad, kids!" Clover smiled.  
"What can we do, girls?" Robin asked.  
"We don't know." Sofia declared.  
"We could go back to the castle for help?" Mia suggested.  
"How will you find it with all this snow?" Madeline asked.  
"Well, the animals that live in the woods know the way." Robin mused. "We could just ask them."  
"The animals in the woods..." Sofia mulled it over. "That's it!"  
"Mmm-hmm." Aurora smiled and nodded.  
"You can help us find our dad!" Madeline smiled.  
"How?" Clover asked.  
"Seek out the other animals in the woods." Sofia instructed.  
"And tell them to spend the word." Madeline added. "The king is missing."  
"If we can get all the creatures in the forest searching for our dad, I know we'll find him!" Sofia finished.  
"Good thinking, kids." Clover smiled. "Let's do it!"  
"Uh, Clover?" Robin stopped him. "I think Mia and I can cover a lot more ground then you."  
Mia flew up and did a loop-de-loop for emphasis.  
"Alright, alright." Clover groaned. "I'm gonna let you do this on your own. But only cuz you got wings, not cuz I'd rather sit in the warm, toasty sleigh with Sofia and Madeline, 'kay? 'Kay."  
"Good luck." Madeline waved.  
"We'll find him, girls." Mia promised.  
And with that, Robin and Mia flew off.  
"Thank you, princess Aurora." Sofia turned, seeing that Aurora had vanished.  
Madeline picked up Clover, and the two returned to the sleigh.  
Meanwhile, Robin and Mia flew through the forest, spreading their message to some other birds, one of whom told some deer, one of whom told some foxes, one of whom told a bear, who told a snowy owl. The owl took flight, and found the crashed coach. The owl flew across the forest, and reached the cottage Roland was staying at. Landing on a nearby tree branch, the owl peeked through the window, seeing Roland and Baileywick inside, Roland being given tea by Anna.  
"Guess what?" Anna asked her children. "It's time to light the Wasseilia candle!"  
"Finally!" The children cheered.  
"This is the first time I've spent the holiday without Amber and James." Roland said sadly. "This was going to be my first Wasseilia with Miranda, Sofia and Madeline."  
"They'll understand, your majesty." Baileywick assured him.  
The snowy owl took flight again.  
Back at the sleigh, James looked out of the window and sighed.  
"I'm sure he's alright." Miranda told him. "Wherever he is."  
"I guess we shouldn't have come out here." Sofia admitted.  
There was a tapping sound on the window; Robin and Mia had returned. Madeline opened the window to let them in.  
"Girls, we've found him!" Robin exclaimed.  
"We know where he is!" Mia added.  
"What are your birds doing here?" Amber asked.  
"They're really chirping it up." James noted.  
"I think they're trying to tell us something." Madeline declared.  
"We're not trying, we just said it!" Mia corrected her.  
"Mia, they don't know Sofia and Madeline can talk to us." Robin reminded her. "Girls, come outside."  
The birds flew out of the window.  
"I think they know where dad is!" Sofia exclaimed.  
Sofia and Madeline opened the door.  
"Sofia, Madeline!" Miranda gasped. "Wait!"  
Miranda caught up to them and grabbed their arms.  
"Girls, I know you wish we could be with dad; I do, too." Miranda declared. "And we will. We'll all be together soon. But not now. Not tonight. As much as you want to believe it, the birds don't know where he is."  
"But mom, look!" Madeline pointed.  
Miranda gasped as she saw a group of animals; A fox, a bird, a deer, a bear, and the snowy owl on the bears head, holding the flag from the coach in it's beak.  
"The royal flag!" She took it in her hand. "Can it be?"  
Miranda hugged Sofia and Madeline.  
Shortly after, Minimus and the sleigh were in flight, following the snowy owl.

Back at the woodsman's cottage, Anna lit a stick on the fire.  
"Your majesty, it would be an honor if you would light our Wasseilia candle." She told Roland.  
"Me?" Roland asked. "Well, it would be my pleasure."  
They walked over to the candle.  
"By the light of this candle, we wish good tidings upon all Enchancia." Roland declared. "Those we just met, and those we love dearly."  
Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.  
"Hmm, who could that be?" Anna asked.  
Anna and the Woodsman went over to the door and opened it, revealing Miranda, the children, Miles and Wallace.  
"Good evening, sir." Miranda said formally. "I was wondering if you've seen king Roland?"  
"Queen Miranda." The woodsman bowed.  
"Miranda?!" Roland gasped.  
"Rollie!" Miranda smiled.  
"Dad!" Sofia and Madeline beamed.  
"Dad!" James cheered.  
"Daddy!" Amber cried as they all ran to hug him.  
"Amber, Sofia, Madeline, James!" Roland smiled. "I don't understand." He embraced his wife. "Miranda, how did you find me?"  
"Um..." Miranda mumbled.  
"It's... a Wasseilia miracle?" Sofia suggested.  
"You're right, Sofia." Roland chuckled. "It must be."  
As Roland light the Wasseilia candle, everyone said "Happy Wasseilia!"  
"Now this is what the holidays are all about." Roland laughed. "Loved ones and new friends, having a great time!"  
James bumped his foot against some presents on the floor.  
"Dad, what are these?" He asked.  
"Oh, right." He whispered, looking at the Woodsman's children. "They're for you and your sisters. Now isn't the time."  
"They don't have any presents at all." Madeline noted.  
Sofia and Madeline both took a present out of Roland's bag.  
"Girls, what are you doing?" Roland asked.  
"We already got what we wanted." Sofia smiled.  
They took the presents over to the Woodsman's children.  
"Here." Madeline declared. "These are for you."  
"Happy Wasseilia." Sofia added.  
"For us?" The boy smiled.  
Amber picked up a pair of presents.  
"Hey!" James yelped. "Amber, that one's mine!"  
"We have enough presents." Amber declared.  
"You're right." James nodded.  
Amber took the presents over.  
"Here." She smiled.  
"This is the best Wasseilia ever!" The boy cheered.  
"Thank you." The girl added.  
"Well, aren't you gonna open it?" James asked.  
The boy tore off the wrapping paper.  
"Oh, look!" He held up a knight figure. "Wow!"  
"I love it!" The girl hugged her new doll.  
Sofia/Madeline: The firelight is shining bright While the snow grows cold outside Sofia/Madeline/Miranda: Friendly faces, warm embraces Surround us all tonight  
All: So we make this one simple wish For every girl and boy May the holiday bring you Peace and joy  
From those you love To the stars up above May the holidays bring you peace and joy  
Sofia and Madeline looked out the window, where Robin, Mia and the owl were perched. Robin and Mia flew over to the sleigh, where Minimus was also singing.  
"Peace and joy!" He chanted.  
Robin and Mia gave Clover the present of a carrot. Back inside, Amber hugged Sofia and Madeline, who held hands with the woodsman's children.  
From those you love To the stars up above May the holidays bring you peace and joy  
The snowy owl took flight, returning to the forest.


End file.
